Izayoi Aki Deck (modified version)
This is my first time dedicating my time to write a deck before the year ends. This is the deck that I have been using for quite some time, utilizing trial and error while facing against the most aggressive meta decks, while at the same time providing fun and handicaps for those who would like an intro to the game, nostalgia, or simply for puzzles. Before I can even get to the strategy part, here's the current composition of my interpretation of Aki Izayoi's deck (provided that she plays casual games in her spare time) Monsters (effect) 3x Evil Thorns 2x Rose Lover 2x Lonefire Blossom Tytannial, Princess of Camellias Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms Gigaplant Aromage Bergamot Aroma Jar Rose Paladin Witch of the Black Forest Prickle Fairy Choice between White Rose Dragon (sync focus)/Blue Rose Dragon (grave focus) Ghost Fairy Elfobia Ash Blossom and Joyous Spring Twilight Rose Knight Copy Plant Spore Hedge Guard Spells Riryoku Double Summon Choice of Super Polymerization (focus on bringing out the strongest fusion monster)/Polymerization (plant focus beatdown) Monster Reborn Smashing Ground Seed Cannon Super Solar Nutrient Burial from a Different Dimension Frozen Roars Traps Defense Draw Drastic Drop Off Ferret Flames Wall of Disruption Jar of Avarice Unending Nightmare Destruction Jammer Spell Reclamation Extra Deck Black Rose Dragon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons Stardust Spark Dragon Queen of Thorns Ultimaya Tzolkin Star Eater Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin Apprentice Witchling Aromaseraphy Jasmine Number 101 Silent Honor Ark Slacker Magician Downerd Magician Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Strategy As you can see, it's rather simple in goal: Beat down the opponent before they can beat you and counter almost every ace that they have. Bring out 2 Evil Thorns plus Polymerization to bring out the fusion, or get only one Evil Thorn and one Dark monster from their side of the field to get rid of it, particularly if they have their own Beelze. Alternatively, bring out 2 Evil Thorns to defend your position if you're in a tight bind by summoning Slacker Magician to bide time. Or summon Jasmine using 2 Evil Thorns to bring out either strong Plant monsters such as Tytannial or 2 strong Synchros. Smashing Ground destroys their chances of destroying "targeting" cards since it technically selects the card to be destroyed, not target. Drastic Drop off destroys the chances of the opponent drawing good cards with card effects or at the onset of the Draw Phase. Ferret Flames equalizes the field by technical rules when used with the right timing, forcing your opponent to realize their position. Elfobia forces your opponent to rely on spells and traps as soon as you show a level 1 Wind Monster like Spore. Some Level 4 Monsters sync well with Witch of the Black Forest to bring out Beelze. Wall of Disruption is a better alternative to Mirror Force as it effectively reduces your opponent's monsters' attack to 0 if the monsters on the field are 5 or more. Summon Star Eater with any of your monsters. Unending Nightmare deters your opponent from setting stall cards or activating under condition cards. May work for others with creative minds. They can modify this one to the best of their abilities. Maybe I can even try their builds at Dueling Network.